


Things of Tiny Significance

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Dean/Cas [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You're serious about this, aren't you?" Dean looked up at Cas, not completely sure how he'd ended up on his back under him, but not about to complain.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Prompt: Gazing into eachothers’ eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things of Tiny Significance

**Author's Note:**

> Follows on directly from yesterday's part.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" Dean looked up at Cas, not completely sure how he'd ended up on his back under him, but not about to complain.

Cas nodded and kissed Dean to shut him up. "I'm sure," he murmured against Dean's lips. "Now would be another good time to practise not talking." Cas smiled slowly. "Wouldn't want anyone to hear, would we?"

"Oh wow," Dean breathed. "You're getting off on this."

"Not yet, but I'd like to be. Now shh." Cas pressed a finger to Dean's lips again in a more playful imitation of his earlier gesture. "We have to be _quiet_." Cas smirked as he slid a hand under Dean's t-shirt. Dean smiled back, eyes glittering, and wet his lips.

"There is one rule, though," Cas continued. "Don't take your eyes off me. Don't look at anything but my eyes."

Dean nodded again and let his eyes fall on Cas', relaxing as the other man ground their hips together slowly and deliberately. This was familiar and right and everything he'd come to associate Cas with, but he wasn't sure he'd ever seen his eyes this intense. Not when they were about to have sex, at least.

Cas clearly wanted control this time and Dean was happy to let him have it, too startled by the look in his eyes - the unfathomable need that Dean so often forgot was there while he was busy thinking of how much _he_ needed _Cas_ \- to protest even if he'd wanted to. He lifted his hips to help as Cas effortlessly undid both of their jeans one-handed, and then sunk into the surprisingly comfy mattress as strong fingers curled around his cock.

As he let Cas do whatever he wanted, Dean kept his eyes locked on Cas' - which never strayed from looking at him, either. He could feel the tug of arousal behind his belly button, sparks flying wherever Cas touched him and the delicious friction of being jerked off by the one person in the universe who could actually say he knew his body better than Dean himself. But all of it melted away in comparison to the way Cas looked at him, the way he'd always looked at him, really, magnified by a thousand in this moment.

If nothing else, he kind of understood why Cas kept saying love wasn't the problem. Lack of love wasn't something they'd ever have to worry about if the look in Cas' eyes told even a tenth of the story. Dean threaded his fingers through the back of Cas' hair, pulling him down for a need-filled kiss but always keeping his eyes open, studying clear blue up close and finding all the love and want and relief he'd felt earlier, pouring out between them now that they knew they were okay again.

Cas smelled faintly of foreign sheets and tasted of unfamiliar toothpaste, and so Dean pulled him closer, rolled them over so he could press Cas into the mattress and lick every inch of his mouth and leave him just with the taste and scent of Dean on him, all without ever looking away. He could see that Cas understood, even welcomed the gesture, eyes burning and glinting in the light as he panted and moaned between kisses, rocking his hips up desperately until a sigh and a shiver gave away his release, and Dean sunk into him to follow, grinding his hips hard for a few moments more while Cas murmured encouragements against his bruised lips.

"You know what's really great about marrying you?" Cas broke the silence they fell into afterwards.

"The sex?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"No. I mean, yeah, but we'd do that anyway. But I'd have a last name. Your last name."

Dean realised there was more significance to this than he could grasp in his post-coital stupor. "Uh huh." He agreed, quietly pleased that Cas wanted his name at all.

"I'll need documents." Cas continued. "I don't want my name to read Castiel on them. Just Cas."

This, Dean thought fuzzily, was probably connected to the last name thing. "Okay," he replied cautiously, hoping quietly for an explanation.

Cas smiled indulgently at him and reached out to stroke his hair. "Because I'm not 'of God' any more. Do you understand?"

"I feel like I'll understand better later?" Dean offered hopefully.

"I'm sure you will." Cas laughed softly.

**Author's Note:**

> This mini-arc to be concluded in tomorrow's part!


End file.
